


Three of a Kind

by beerbad



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: As it turns out, shared intimacy during and after trauma is an especially potent drug of its own.  Combine that with the rush of surviving a near-death experience against such low odds, and Hattie is almost able to forgive herself for what happens next.





	Three of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Be the smut you want to see in the world.
> 
> Inspired by the [Octobercest challenge](https://octobercest.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth. (Please read the tags!)

Hattie doesn’t appreciate being left out.

She’d had her own flirtations with Luke, of course, but couldn’t deny the chemistry between him and her brother - it had been evident to her from the moment she’d seen them together in the CIA offices, all intense gazes and verbal sparring. That kind of attention simply wasn’t paid to a person one was indifferent towards.

The jealousy had been immediately present as well; Deckard falling into the classic protective big brother role as soon as Luke’s hands were on her (or, more accurately, as soon as her thighs were around his neck).

_ Whom _ Deckard was jealous of, that was the real question, wasn’t it?

Now, with the threat of Brixton absent, the trio finally had the luxury of exploring some of those questions without constant distraction. Their first order of business was patching each other up, all three of them left bruised and bloody after their final showdown with Brixton. Hattie’s own adrenaline crash had been massive; all the pain and terror of the past 72 hours finally crashing to the surface of her consciousness.

Back in the garage, Luke held Hattie firmly in his arms as she screamed in pain. Thankfully the rest of Luke’s family had cleared out when they stumbled in, understanding that the trio needed space. Well, that and the fact that someone had tapped several kegs over at Sefina’s place in celebration of their victory. Deckard did his best to disinfect and ice Hattie’s wounds after she plainly refused to go to hospital, choosing instead to down 800mg of ibuprofen from the small bottle he’d found in a first aid kit. Luke wouldn’t loosen his iron grip on her torso until she insisted that the two men should focus on their own injuries (though, unlike Hattie in the chopper, those lucky bastards had gotten a water landing). 

As it turns out, shared intimacy during and after trauma is an especially potent drug of its own. Combine that with the rush of surviving a near-death experience against such low odds, and Hattie is almost able to forgive herself for what happens next.

* * *

While watching Luke and Deckard bandage each other up, Hattie’s emotions swirled inside of her. Relief, pain, fear, affection, love… love for these two men who had put everything on the line, risked their lives not only for the sake of the world, but for _ her_. She hadn’t been lying to Deckard when she’d been ready to surrender to Option One, but neither her brother nor Luke would listen to reason. _ Idiots. _

Hattie needed to express something to them before the tornado of emotion overwhelmed her. What exactly that something was, Hattie wasn’t entirely sure... so she let instinct take over. (At least, that’s what she told herself. Maybe it was just the concussion.) As Luke dropped down onto the garage’s old sofa, clearly exhausted, Hattie strode over as if she’d found her new purpose in the world. Without a word, she climbed back into his lap and kissed him, hands cupping his face. Luke was caught off guard but let himself enjoy the kiss, completely ignoring the fact that Hattie’s older brother was seated less than two feet away from the pair.

“Whoa now,” Deckard said, and was that a hint of _ disappointment _ Hattie heard in his voice?

Breaking the kiss with Luke, Hattie moved over to her brother at the other end of the sofa. “Don’t worry, Decks, I haven’t forgotten about you,” she replied, straddling him.

“Hattie--” Deckard barely managed to get out before his sister enveloped him in a decidedly non-sisterly kiss.

“Oh fuck,” was Luke’s response. “Take it easy there, girl… you’ve been through a lot.”

“What, jealous as well?” Hattie asked Luke, turning her head to look at him. “We can all share, you know. We’re adults and all that.”

“It’s not that, I just… oh, never mind,” Luke replied, huge grin overtaking his face. “You Shaws, I don’t know why I expected anything less.”

“Hey,” Deckard retorted. “You can’t shit-talk this family while simultaneously attempting to get in their pants.”

“Nah, you love it. Just admit it, Shaw.”

“_Boys_,” Hattie said, “that’s quite enough flirting. Get your ass over here, Mr. Hobbs.”

“We don’t want to hurt you, Hattie. Each other, sure. Kinda into that. But you should rest,” Luke said, sliding over to the siblings.

“Oh please,” Hattie shot back. “Says the guy who was absolutely having the time of his life trying to pin me down only a few days ago.” She smirked at him, knowing she was right - she’d enjoyed their first encounter just as much, if she had to admit it.

“He’s right, Hatts,” Deckard cut in, “as much as I hate to say it. You’re my baby sister; I have to look out for you, and that does not include watching you get railed by our friend here.”

“Who said anything about watching?” Hattie truly enjoyed watching her brother’s jaw drop just the slightest bit, making him lose some of that tough-guy composure. “I think we need more than supervision. Wouldn’t you say so?” She reached over to Luke.

Luke looked surprisingly calm as turned to them. “You sure you wanna do this?” he asked, eyes on Hattie, giving her an out.

Hattie searched her soul for the briefest of moments; it wasn’t hard to find the answer. What they were doing was certainly something that most people wouldn’t dream of, but wasn’t that par for the course for her, for her brother, for Luke? They weren’t most people - hell, maybe they weren’t even the same species. Brixton certainly wasn’t. And after everything, the weight of it all, having a good romp with the two people she trusted most in the world hardly seemed like something worth gnashing one’s teeth about.

Hattie gave Luke a small smile and a nod, urging him to get on with it and not press. This didn’t need to get overcomplicated; if anything, finding physical comfort with her boys felt like one of the simplest pleasures she could give herself right now.

Luke clearly understood her gesture. “All right then,” he said, leaning over to kiss her softly, one hand cradling the back of her head. After a beat he pulled back.

“Don’t get jealous now,” Luke smiled at Deckard, moving in to give Deckard the kiss that Hattie was pretty sure her brother had been waiting for longer than he’d ever admit. Hattie watched their lips come together and felt like something was right with the world.

Hattie grinned. “Now that’s better, isn’t it? Better than all your silly insults and punching each other… though I do love a good punch, admittedly-”

Deckard shut her up with a kiss to her neck, her cheek - gently kissing the bruises there - and finally her lips. Hattie cherished his attention; she always had. Not like _ this_, of course, but getting Deckard’s approval on one of her new plans for a heist was one of the best feelings she remembered having as a little kid. It was natural, wasn’t it? Looking up to her big brother, wanting him to notice her, appreciate her.

Which he certainly did. Hattie could see Deckard’s member pressing against the fabric of his trousers; she licked her lips at the view.

“Fuck, Hattie,” Deckard mumbled, hands grabbing her ass. “I’m gonna regret this, aren’t I? Aren’t we?”

Hattie shook her head. “I want this, Decks. And I can tell you do, too. Stop fucking overthinking so much.”

“Listen to the lady,” Luke piped up. “Loosening up a little would surely help get that stick outta your ass.”

“_Hey_.” Hattie turned to face him. “I like it much better when you two are playing nice.”

“Oh, we can be nice,” Luke said, closing the remaining distance between them. Hattie could feel his dick against her thigh as he pressed into her, kissing her ear, one hand on her brother’s shoulder. She moaned, ready for them to get on with it already.

“Show me,” Hattie instructed. Her pussy throbbed, practically dripping.

“Eager, are we?” Deckard asks, his hips rolling under her.

“Fuck. _ Yes_. I’m sopping wet over here and I need one of you two idiots to do something about it.”

Hattie let out another groan as Luke reached around to stroke her through the material of her trousers. Her brother let out a similar noise as Luke cupped him with his other hand.

“There definitely is a family resemblance,” Luke joked, Hattie could hear his wide grin.

“Shut the fuck up,” Deckard snapped, but his eyes were closed in pleasure. _ A reflex_, Hattie thought as impatience took hold of her.

“Well, if neither of you are gonna fuck me, I suppose I should leave you alone to work out whatever this is,” she growled.

“Patience, patience,” Luke chided, annoyingly calm as he slid his hand into her knickers. “We’ve got you, little girl.”

The term of endearment that had riled her when said by so many men before him somehow had the opposite effect coming from Luke - Hattie melted a little bit, knowing his sincerity, his respect for her. She was exhausted, overwrought, and she yearned to let her guard down against her usual instincts. But Deckard was here; if anything got out of control, if Luke had a dark side (which Hattie sincerely doubted), he would put a stop to it.

Hattie let her head fall back against Luke’s shoulder as he slid a finger between her folds. “Yes,” she breathed into his ear, “_please_.” It’s not like she was begging… more like consenting. Asking.

“Enough talk,” her brother cut in, now stroking himself as he looked past Hattie to Luke. “_Bed_.” Deckard, always the pragmatist.

Luke withdrew his hand and gingerly lifted Hattie off her brother’s lap. “Ah, finally something we agree on.”

* * *

Hattie pants, sweat dripping down her face. This was by no means her first experience with anal sex, but there was notable difference between having a toy of her chosen size and shape inside her and Luke’s fully erect, generously-sized penis. The sensation of being so full, stretched out, was just what she’d been craving - something to completely take her mind off the pain inflicted by Brixton. There simply wasn’t room for anything else, any other sensations that weren’t the movement of Luke in her ass and Deckard in her pussy.

Together, they filled her completely. Luke’s chest was slick against her back, his hands on her hips, moving her in time with his thrusts. Deckard matched their pace from above her, his own sweat falling to run down her chest, mixing with her own. Hattie had her hands around his neck, encouraging him, drawing him as deep into her as her body - and Luke’s dick - would allow.

“Fuck,” Luke uttered from behind her. Hattie moaned, tightening her hold on Deckard. Something about hearing Luke Hobbs swear so indelicately really got her motor revving. “You feel so good, fucking _ fuck_.”

“I can feel you inside her,” Deckard nonchalantly added, and Luke groaned, moving a hand from Hattie’s hip to her brother’s shoulder, gripping it hard enough to leave a mark. Hattie smiled to herself, happy to be the catalyst that brought the two former antagonists together. Literally.

She cupped Deckard’s face. “Give it to me, Decks,” Hattie encouraged. “To both of us.”

With a groan, Deckard increased his pace, and Hattie appreciated that he had the strength to rub one hand across her breast while holding himself up with the other. All that hand-to-hand combat had its benefits, she supposed.

Pain spiraled within Hattie as their pace increased, pushing her body to its limits. For a second Hattie wondered if her injuries were being aggravated by their vigorous movements, but couldn’t quite bring herself to care at this very moment.

She gasped; it was almost too much… and yet not quite enough. “Keep going,” she encouraged them, even as a few tears escaped from her eyes.

“_Yeah_,” Luke breathed, his thrusts becoming erratic. “I’m so fucking close. Shaw?”

Her brother could only grunt in reply. This was it.

“Touch me,” Hattie commanded, grateful that Luke had enough control left to reach down her front and firmly rub her clit in small circles.

Ten seconds was all it took for Hattie to fall off the edge and crash into her orgasm, her body tensing as she yelled out in pain and pleasure, nails marking her brother’s back.

The boys quickly followed suit, both pulsing inside her as they came, curses on their lips. Perfectly matched.

A last wave of pleasure rolled through Hattie’s body as they slowly pulled out of her, their gentleness a warm contrast to the deep fucking they’d just given her a moment before.

“There,” Hattie breathed out, eyes closed, still reveling in the sensations. “Doesn’t that feel better?”

Endorphins really were one hell of a drug - the body’s natural painkillers. They each shared a kiss, her boys falling to either side of her, their hands meeting over her stomach.

“I think we’ve earned it,” Luke concurred.

“I agree,” her brother added, voice soft.

Hattie smiled.


End file.
